Attention Whore
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for Bioniclefangirl. Does Tahu do things to get attention? Apparently, but the only eyes he wants on him are those of gold. The question is, do they want to look at him? No slash! TahuGali Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ -gasp- Another het fic from GD?! Oh noes! Run away! Run for your lives! -world explodes- Urm, I've been in a weird mood lately. XD So anyway, this here is a short little fic written for Bioniclefangirl for answering my survey. This is TahuGali kids and I just noticed that a whole bunch on them popped up as of late. Makes me sad not to see any slash since that's all I read, but I've been real into Kingdom Hearts as of late anyway. I've been browsing that section and joining LJ communities for it like whoa. Ugh, I think that's enough of my pointless rambling. (Told you I've been in a weird mood. I don't usually do this in my notes.) On to the fic!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This story also contains a heterosexual pairing, which means boyxgirl love. If you don't like that kind of thing, read something else. Enjoy! X3

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"**_Attention Whore"  
_**_**By: Green Devil**_

It had happened again. The smallest spark could get those two mad at each other and it was always Gali who would come in and settle it, but this time the female had finally decided not to bother and sat off to the side with a huff. The rest of the Toa watched with mild curiosity. It wasn't long before the first blow was thrown against an icy cold exterior and someone at last jumped in to break them up. Lewa stepped between the two, blocking any further punches.

"Kopaka, let's just go. We'll talk about this later. Come on guys." Lime green orbs shot a glance at their leader before helping Onua and Pohatu to pull the glaring Toa of Ice away. So much for their meeting to relay what's been going on around the island. The Kini Nui was left in silence.

Tahu watched them go and realized Gali wasn't with them with a nervous glance. He turned around only to come face to face with an angry Toa of Water that was ready to kick his ass with the slightest provocation. The ruby Toa knew that she could easily put out his flames, though he would never admit such a thing. "Uh, sister, w—"

"Why do you do things like that?! What's the point? That's not being united no matter which way you look at it." The azure one wore a look that could kill, arms crossed over her chest.

The Toa of Fire opened his mouth to retort, but found he could say nothing, leaving him to look like an overgrown ruki fish. He found himself gazing into pools of gold and quickly became lost in them.

Gali didn't know what was going on at first. One minute she had been mouthing off to her leader, demanding answers, the next he had his tongue down her throat. The feeling didn't register at first, but once her brain had shook off the shock, she couldn't say it was a bad reaction that ended up coursing through her. She even found herself kissing back, until she completely came to her senses anyway.

A loud smack sounded throughout the area coinciding with a grunt of pain. Tahu held his cheek and stared at an even more enraged female, but no regret could be made out in his features.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?!" she yelled, eyes narrowed.

The ruby Toa merely blinked and let out a small sigh as he turned away, not wanting to see that gaze fixed on him in anger. "I do it to get you to notice me."

The fury melted from the Water Toa's face all at once. "Excuse me?"

"Earlier you asked why I did things like that. Well, there's your answer. I want you to see me and only me."

Never in her wildest dreams did Gali think that Tahu fought simply to get her attention. It was dumb, but in a way, oddly flattering. "Tahu, I had no idea you felt that way about me."

"Yeah, well, now you do, so I guess you can hit me again if you want." The male braced himself for the blow he was sure would come, not even noticing the soft tone the other's voice had taken. After about a minute of nothing, he turned around with confusion shining in his crimson eyes only to find a warm smile gracing beautifully ocean blue features.

"I never said I didn't like you in return you know." Arms were suddenly locked around the elder's neck and lips were pressed together, needy yet tender and gentle. For a reason neither could explain, it just felt right. When they finally pulled away, after getting what they needed, Gali smiled breathlessly. "So you won't pick anymore random fights now, right?"

The Fire Toa chuckled and pulled the female closer. "So long as you pay attention to me, and I mean real good attention." A smirk curled his mouth.

An azure finger slicked with water ran down a heated chest, sending curls of steam into the air with a hiss. "You're an attention whore, you know that? But I think we can work something out." Their lips were connected again, this time more hungry for what they didn't know.

Their fellow Toa didn't bother with going back to look for them.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ Bleh, my sister got me sick halfway through writing this and my head's all stuffed up now. I can't even hear right! Despite my sickness though, I hope this came out alright and that you liked it. Please review! Plot bunnies need food too you know and maybe they'll help me get better. -sneezes- Ugh.

By the way, I'd just like to take the time now to pimp Bioniclefangirl's awesome Bionicle forum. It has role-playing, author's corners that you can sign up for, character discussions, and a lot more. You should come check it out. It needs members like whoa. Please join! You'll have fun, really! Everyone's friendly. Link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
